America
by FeatherKittyMeow
Summary: Neji and Hinata were sent to America on a mission. The only problem was that they had to keep their identities as shinobis a secret, and Neji doesn't find it easy. No pairings. Neji's POV.
1. The Plane

I stared at the humans as they boarded the plane so utterly unorganized. The gate ladies had obviously only called numbers 99-129, but why did a hundred people get up and rush to the gate? It isn't the last escape out of a war zone, so chill it! Just then, an impatient idiot tripped over my foot that was directly under my legs. I applaud him for managing such an impossible stunt.

"Why are we even here?" I huffed under my breath while finding fifty more absurd things about this place.

Hintata-sama heard me. "Father sent us to find a suitable piece of land for another estate," she reminded me.

Finding the land was her job since she was part of the main branch. I was here to "protect" her, but how am I going to do this when no one at our destination can know that we are shinobis? We even got a blasted radar that beeps when we run over 15 mph. 15! Stupid main branch, picking such ridiculous places for an estate.

Those were just my thoughts. On the outside, my face remained a stone, waiting for our seat numbers to be called. When Hinata-sama and I were admitted onto the plane, we still had to stand in the tight walkway, waiting for some person with perception problems to try to fit an over-sized stuffed bear into the over racks. I went over to help by secretly Jukkening the thing, making it lose shape, and shoving it violently next to the passenger's gigantic purse.

Hinata sat on her seat. She knew me too well to bother trying to start a conversation. She took out her weaving kit and started on it. I was meditating next to her until a flight attendant shook me, telling me to watch the safety procedure video. I scowled at her. If anything did happen, Hinata-sama and I can land on the water with hardly a splash and run the rest of the way. I refuse to float with ten other screaming people waiting for another plane that might also break down.

I spent the next 20 hours cursing this mission. My mood has been terrible ever since they wouldn't let me bring kunais on board. But at long last, the plane finally landed in the non-shinobi world.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer announced, "Welcome to Los Angles, USA."


	2. Driving

When Hinata-sama and I retrieved our luggage, we headed over to the car rental office since we cannot "run" to places anymore. The agent guy checked my forged driver's license and order receipt. He grunted and tossed me the key. Then he walked us out and pointed to a car in the lot before returning to his desk.

I opened the passenger door and closed it behind Hinata-sama. I sat down on the driver's seat and turned the engine on.

"Nii-san, can you really drive?" Hinata-sama's voice had a hint of worry.

"Can't be that hard," I pulled the gear to D and stepped the gas all the way to the floor. The vehicle lurched forward completely out of control. I slammed on the brakes before it hit any other cars. I flew my arm across Hinata-sama to avoid her head from hitting the front.

She sat up straight, eyes wide, "Neji nii-san, please do not floor it."

"Sorry," I apologized. Slowly, I maneuvered us out of the parking lot.

Hinata-sama cautiously took out a map and directed me towards the first vacant land we were told to take a look at.

Through out the drive, we got honk at many times. An especially rude person rolled down his window and yelled, "You reckless driver!" A traffic enforcement officer even pulled me over and gave me a bill. Whatever. It's never going to be paid. I don't even live here.

By the time we were at our hotel, we've seen half of the pieces of lands we were assigned. The sky was dark and the streets were empty. Hinata-sama had fallen asleep next to me. Now my task was to just park the car in between two lines. But the ridiculous thing just wouldn't go in. I gave a sigh and stepped out. Relieved to see not a soul, I bent down and force chakra into my arms. I lifted the chunk of metal and released it onto the parking spot.

Hinata-sama bolted out of the car. "Nii-san! Are we being attacked?"

"We're fine," I said as sheepishly as a Hyuuga's voice can get.

We walked to the lobby to get checked in. The receptionist kept giving us weird looks.

"What?" I demanded.

"N-nothing," she said, quickly looking down.

"As if I'll believe that," I snapped.

"Well, your pupils…"

I was about to tell her how respected Hyuugas are, but Hinata-sama quickly said, "Contacts."

The woman seemed to leave us at that. I remembered to not give away our identities as we stepped into a strange box with doors that opened when you press a button. In my mind, I wonder how Lord Hiashi was going to spend a vacation here with such offensive people and no ninjutsu. I wonder indeed.


	3. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any Naruto characters.

I walked in between two tall buildings. The alley was dark and smelled foul, but at least it was free of smog-releasing "cars." Hinata-sama followed a few feet behind me. She agreed to take a break from the city before boarding the plane tonight.

Suddenly, six people in black blocked my path, "Life or money, kid!" one doofus yelled. He held an L-shaped piece of metal.

"If you are going to pick a fight, at least get better weaponry," I hissed, walking roughly past them. Their fighting toosl were as smooth as a turtle's shell. The weapons academy students use would have stood a better chance against—

BANG! A noise erupted behind me. I whipped around just as pain ripped from my arm.

"Life," the man said again, head cocked to one side, eyebrows raised,"or money."

Behind him, Hinata-sama covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. I looked at my arm and found a hole with blood ooooozing out of the wound. Sticking my index and thumb in the hole, I took hold of the metal injected in me. Slowly, I pulled it out, feeling my flesh move as I do so.

One of the attackers had a weak stomach and fainted at the sight of my blood-covered fingers successfully holding a shinny object. When I threw the metal behind me, the remaining five robbers backed up.

"You dare harm _the _Hyuuga Neji?" I stepped towards them.

"Come any closer and I'll shoot your vital organs!" one man threatened, holding his weapon-summoning object in front of his face.

The threat angered my pride. My bloodline activates as I eyed the man as my first victim.

"Nii-san," Hinata-sama warned

I sighed, releasing the Byakugan. Nonetheless, I was confident about this fight. With my bad arm, I grabbed the guy's wrist, causing him to drop his weapon. With the other, I picked him up and slammed the pathetic body onto the floor. I dodged his gang mates' shots and watched a sensible member run away.

My fists made contact on the fourth man several times before tossing him into an open garbage bin. The trash flew up, coating his body. A banana peel topped his head perfectly.

"Kid, just hand over some cash or this girl here doesn't stand a chance," a high voice squeaked behind me.

I saw Hinata-sama's surprised face at the touch of hands belonging to the firth man holding her wrists together and the last one's weapon on her head. They had taken advantage on my attention on the other robber.

"Do it know or I'll shoot!"

My brotherly side kicked in so I reached for the last of my American currency. But before I could pull it out, Hinata-sama lost it.

"Gentle fist body blow!" she yelled, throwing her head up. Both men flew backwards and hit their heads on the building walls.

Hinata-sama smacked her mouth in embarrassment. "I-I shouldn't h-have done th-that!'

"What's done is done," I sighed. I gathered the five remaining ambushers and tied them up well. To each one, I punched them on the head to hopefully give them amnesia. "Have you got any bandages?"

Hinata-sama nodded.


	4. Finally Finished

I do not own Naruto

Three hours later, I was seated in the plane in a four chairs row. Hinata-sama suddenly had an active bladder and requested to sit on the edge. To my left, a little boy kept making obnoxious noises and flinging is arms around like a chimpanzee. His mother sat on his other side, reading a magazine with a big, fat lady that has too much make-up on. She wasn't even noticing the headache her product is giving me.

I sat wondering if I could use a bit of chakra just to shut him up. Hinata-sama had used some on the robbers. I eyed the boy with much temptation.

For some odd reason, the kid starting bawling his eyes out. Quickly, his mother snapped her attention towards us.

"Stop staring at my darling sweetie pumpkin lollipop with your cursed eyes!" she bellowed, hitting me with her magazine. Her child laughed at her action and at me trembling with anger.

"Endure, w-we are shinobi," Hinata-sama advised.

I knew she was right and swallowed my anger. Only fourteen hours of torture to go.

**End**


End file.
